


Wallah Bro

by trashdaddy03



Category: Zaris
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashdaddy03/pseuds/trashdaddy03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wallah bro, I promise not to tell.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallah Bro

They were childhood friends, Wyatt and Zymon. Ever since they were tiny newborns till now, at the age of 15.

It may not seem like a lot to a normal person but to them, it was like eternity. They would do everything together even if they denied their friendship countless times.

It was just how their friendship rolled. A love-hate one.

Now, Wyatt was glancing at Zymon sitting across him. They were playing 21 questions and the dark brown haired boy asked his friend the most embarrassing question in human history.

"Have you ever flashed your dick to someone? A stranger or something?" Wyatt asked the black haired boy.

Zymon groaned and shook his head, not wanting to answer the stupid question.

"No."

"Come on, say it."

"Fine. I have but I was tipsy that night because I drank wine instead of apple juice. So its not my fault."

Waytt giggled and shook his head, clearly remebering the night like it was yesterday.

"Okay, my turn. Have you ever kissed someone? Like on the lips, full on." Zymon smirked at his best friend and sat up, propping himself on his elbows on Waytt's bed.

The pale skinned boy groaned and shook his head. "No. Have you?"

Zymon chuckled and shook his head. "As if."

Waytt smiled and shrugged, spinning lightly on his chair.

"Hah, its almost like fate wants us to practice on each other." Zymon said jokingly, winking at his hazel eyed friend.

Waytt shrugged again, not minding the idea. "I mean, I dont see why not..." he trailed off and looked down at the dark blue carpet beneath him.

"Wait wait wait. You're serouis about this bro?" The boy sat on the bed quickly scrambled up and looked at Waytt with wide open eyes.

Waytt just shruged again, looking up and meeting Zymons eyes. "Why not? I mean, we can both use the practice and its not like we're gonna develop feelings for each other."

Zymon frowned and kept his stare on his friend, not knowing what to decide of this situation.

"Okay. Wallah you won't tell anyone?" Zymon asked with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Wallah bro, I promise not to tell." Waytt reassured him and joined him on the bed, sitting cross legged across him.

Their kness were both touching as they both sat cross legged. "Okay, so when people kiss, they tilt their heads and lean in right." Zymon stated and smiled lightly.

They both burst into fits of laughter as they tilted their heads beyond necessity and leaned in.

Obvouisly it didnt work and it ended badly, with them both chuckling uncontrollably.

After maybe a minute of trying to get back into the mood, they were looking into each others eyes silently, both knowing what to do.

Soon enough, Waytt started leaning in and Zymon knew it was his que to do so as well. They both let their eyelids slide shut as they have seen others do and let their lips touch.

They both froze at the feeling of the others lips against theirs. Not knowing what to do next, they both pulled away with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry- shit, I'm such a horrible kisser- Wait, what are you doing?" Zymon stopped talking and looked at Waytt, who was now climbing onto his friends lap and straddling it.

"Shut up doofus. Just kiss me." Waytt grinned and pressed his lips against Zymons. His hands had somehow managed to find themselves behind the raven haired boy's neck, pulling him even closer to Zymon.

This time round, they both knew what to do and didn't tense up. The boy sitting atop Zymon moved his lips slowly against the other boys, making Zymon kiss back gently and slowly.

Their slow and gentle kiss soon turned into a hot mess the moment Waytt pushed Zymom down onto the bed, hovering above him.

Zymon pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily and looking up at Waytt with wide eyes.

"Shit.. Is it bad that I found that hot?" he said, biting his lip and looking directly into the eyes of Waytt.

Waytt shook his head and pressed his lips against Zymon's once more, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling at it.   
The moment Waytt was about to take off Zymon's shirt he heard a door closing and a loud, "WE'RE HOME DARLING!" 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Waytt cursed and jumped off Zymon, quickly going back to sit on his office chair and pretending to be on his phone.

Zymon quickly sat up and placed a random book on his lap, pretending that he was reading.

"Hey, are you two doing okay?" 

The two boys looked up from their books and phones to see Waytt's mum standing in the doorway. They both nodded and smiled, giving her comforting words of assurance.

"Yeah, we're alright."

"Doing just well." 

As soon as she left, Zymon and Waytt dropped their things and looked at each other.

"Shit." Was all they both said as they tried to think of a way to undo the past.


End file.
